fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 US TV broadcast realignment
The 2015 United States broadcast television realignment is a since ended series consisting of a series of events, primarily affiliation switches between television stations, that result from the January 2015 launches of the BIG Network and the GBN. It was declared the worst business decision in history by commentators, and was linked to the aggravation, strikes, riots, and unrest amongst many TV station workforces. Also, almost all of the NBC, CBS, ABC, FOX, CW, MyNetworkTV, PBS, and several other networks were a part of the switch, compared to the 1994 US TV broadcast reaignment. It started in late-December 2014 and ended sometime in 2015/2016. Most of the stations affected by the realignment made their switches at midnight on January 1st, 2015 while others made their switches before midnight, typically after their 10 or 11:00 pm news and some others made theirs after midnight around 3 am local time. It ended with the death of GBN head Michael McCoy in a assault. Tally of stations affected by the realignment Stations ranked from most affected to least affected by the U.S. Television Realignment of 2015: # CBS - 57 stations # FOX - 50 stations # NBC - 48 stations # ABC - 47 stations # MyNetwork TV - 18 stations # The CW - 17 stations # PBS - 14 stations (one station that switched over had it's half of it's studio burnt down) # Rainbow Dash Network - 7 stations (despite this small number, it was enough to anger the network's founder, RainbowDash72, and her supporters) # Ion - 6 stations # ABN - 5 stations # TIE - Paramount Network, Telemundo, ITV, UBN, and UniMas - 1 station apiece Reactions Mockery Shortly after the realignment, the Japanese international television giant Kabushiki Gaisha ABS publicly condemned the decision in this statement from founder Kenji Yukimura: "We are proud to announce that we are unaffected by America's biggest television realignment... I mean MISalignment, here at ABS. I mean, what kind of stupid imbecile forces hundreds of stations to join other networks, and forces stations that keep their affiliations to play a game of musical chairs with the channel numbering system? Well, we do feel for those who were affected by the sudden shake-up. But we're also damn proud to be able to announce that nothing like this is happening here in the Land of the Rising Sun." RKO Holdings also revealed that they were against the decision in a statement from the head of RKO Holdings' television division, Jake Shatt: "RKO is glad to say that we are not not affected by the realignment. We are in the works of trying to purchase stations affected so hard by the realignment that they are in bankruptcy" Damages to Studios WLYI's studio was partially burnt down by striking employees. KIRI's studio was also damaged by a dry ice bomb. KSKY's studio was damaged by fireworks, sending the station off the air. KRDH's studio burnt down entirely, sending the station in the dark, which led to the station's downfall. Aftermath The head of GBN, Michael McCoy, was killed by members of staff from Texan QTV affiliate KTXH at a Canadian nightclub in September. Category:Television events Category:Broadcast realignments